Life and Death
by Ruri-Kaichou
Summary: This takes place before the Suzaku Seishi head for Hokkan. A girl is transported to the world. And the Seishi have to help her with herself. *slightly revised and refined*
1. part 1

1 Disclaimer: All the Fushigi Yuugi characters present in the fic do not belong to me. They belong to the talented Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me, unless you want textbooks. Sarah belongs to me, I created her, so please don't kidnap her. Thank you.  
  
2 Author's note: Arigato to Rekka-chan who helped me with the names of the four girls!  
  
3  
  
4 Life and Death  
  
By: Ruri-chan  
  
Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong with me?" She said. "There has to be something wrong with me or this wouldn't be happening. Maybe I'm not pretty enough." But what she saw in the mirror was not what other people saw. Sarah was a fairly pretty girl of 5'5". She had long, soft light brown hair and blue eyes. "Maybe I'm just too annoying." Around her friends she had a sparkling personality and she was always smiling. They never knew what she felt on the inside. Sarah turned and looked at her anime posters. She sighed, "If only…"  
  
She sat on her bed and looked down. She then repeated the question from before. "What's wrong with me? Or else this wouldn't be happening to me." Tears welled up in her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks. She thought about the past few weeks with her friends and always seemed to have noticed a trend. This trend has gotten her to think about herself and why it was happening. 'Why am I the only one that is feeling this hurt? I don't want to hurt anymore. They don't like me and they're just being nice to me. Why don't they just come right out and say it and take me out of my misery.' She continued sitting there for a while longer and came to a realization. 'I'll just take myself out of my misery. If I do then I won't feel this constant pain in my heart.'  
  
She got up and went to the living room. She stood up on the highest place she could find and looked down. Finally, she would be at peace. Sarah turned around with her back facing the room. She leaned back and felt herself falling. Tears still falling from her eyes, she thought, 'Goodbye world.' Then there was a white flash and all became dark.  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes to several faces peering down at her. She blinked a couple times. "Ah~ you're awake," one of them said.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are at the Konan palace," a deep voice rumbled.  
  
"I'm not dead?"  
  
They all blinked. "Iie, no da. You're alive, no da."  
  
Sarah started. She knew those "no da"s. She took a good look around her and her eyes widened. Not believing what happened, she lay back down and closed her eyes again. 'This can't be happening. It's just a dream.' And she fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki looked at the others, "What just happened?"  
  
They all shrugged. "She probably was overwhelmed by something." Mitsukake said. "We should give her more time to sleep." They all nodded and left the room.  
  
Hotohori took one glance back and left.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Mitsukake entered Sarah's room. He set down the tea and went over to her. Sarah slowly opened her eyes, "Mitsukake?"  
  
He blinked, "How is it that you know my name?"  
  
"Because I saw you in an anime."  
  
"Eh? Are you saying you are from a different world, like Miaka?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "But I'm not from Miaka's world either." She yawned.  
  
Mitsukake handed her a cup, "Here, drink this."  
  
Sarah drank it and handed it back to him, "Thank you."  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Sarah nodded, "A little tired but fine."  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "I will get the maids to get you a bath and some clothes to wear."  
  
Sarah gave a small smile, "That would be nice."  
  
Mitsukake smiled back and got up, "I will see you later." He left the room and told a maid nearby to get her a bath and clothes.  
  
Inside the room Sarah looked down. 'Why am I here? I'm supposed to be dead. I felt myself falling, but how did I end up here?' She continued to sit there and think about it while the bath was being drawn. The ladies helped Sarah into the bath and left her alone. Still in the tub, Sarah thought about her strange situation.  
  
~~~  
  
Mitsukake met the others in the meeting room and nodded, "She's doing much better."  
  
"Great, maybe we'll find out where she came from now." Tamahome said as he got up.  
  
"I don't think you should do that now Tamahome-kun." Mitsukake advised.  
  
He blinked, "Why not?"  
  
"She's taking a bath right now." Tamahome sweatdropped.  
  
"My only question is why of all times did this girl show up?!" Tasuki said.  
  
Miaka smiled, "Don't worry Tasuki. Maybe she's another miko helping us defeat Kutou!" Tasuki stared at Miaka.  
  
"But wouldn't she have landed in their country then, Miaka-san?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Miaka though for a while, "That's right! The girl has to be in that country to be the miko. And she can't be Suzaku's because I'm Suzaku no Miko!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Hotohori gestured to a servant. "When the girl is finished bathing, bring her here." The servant bowed and silently left the room.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"She will meet us here and explain certain things for us. This is a critical time. Seiryuu has ruined the ceremony in summoning Suzaku and we must obtain the Shinzaho. We must know why she's here." Everyone nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
The maids finished clothing Sarah and she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful light, flowing blue dress and a white sash. Her hair was done low and a flower comb was set in her hair. The maids then ushered her out. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"The emperor wishes to see you," one of the said.  
  
"Oh." Carefully, Sarah followed the maids, stumbling, wondering why he wanted to see her. She entered the room and everyone turned to look at her. She looked down.  
  
"Please sit," she heard Hotohori say. She sat down. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I was in the middle of something and I just ended up here."  
  
Tasuki slammed the table, "Ya gotta be kidding me!"  
  
She looked at him, "No, I'm not, Tasuki."  
  
He blinked and the glared at her, "How the hell do ya know my name?"  
  
"Because where I'm from this is an anime. I watch you all the time."  
  
Miaka's eyes got big, "We're an anime where you're from? Sugoi!"  
  
"So you're saying you're from a different world, no da?" Sarah nodded. "Da~"  
  
"This is so weird," Nuriko said.  
  
Ever since Tasuki interrupted him, Hotohori had his eyes closed. And when Nuriko finished speaking, he opened his eyes. "It may be, but right now all of you have a task." They all nodded. "You must leave immediately. This ship is almost ready and will leave in two days." He then turned to Sarah, "You may stay here for the time being Sarah."  
  
Sarah bowed her head, "Thank you."  
  
Everyone stood and left. Except for Hotohori, Nuriko and Sarah.  
  
Nuriko smiled at Sarah, "That dress suits you very well, Sarah-san."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Thanks, but you don't have to call me 'Sarah-san.' Just 'Sarah' will do."  
  
Nuriko smiled, "Okay then. C'mon, I'll show you around before I leave."  
  
"Thanks." And the two of them went off leaving Hotohori behind.  
  
'There's something about that girl.' He thought.  
  
Just then Chichiri appeared next to him, "Hotohori-sama, there's some urgent things they need you to take care of, no da."  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri." Hotohori turned and followed him.  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah and Nuriko were walking in the garden after Nuriko had showed Sarah around the palace. "This is my favorite spot," he said.  
  
"I can see why," Sarah commented, looking around. "It's so peaceful and beautiful here. No one can feel actual sadness here."  
  
Nuriko gave a sidelong glance at Sarah. "Yeah." They sat on a bench under a tree and looked up. "The stars are bright tonight."  
  
"Hey," Sarah said suddenly, "Aren't you scared about the journey?"  
  
Nuriko looked at her and paused before saying anything. "I guess you can say that. I don't know what will happen to me. But I know that this is what I was destined for and I must fulfill my role as Suzaku Seishi."  
  
Sarah nodded and looked up at the sky, "Everyone loves you so much. You're very lucky."  
  
Nuriko was slightly taken aback by the comment. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. From what he saw, she was a sweet girl. He felt, though, that there was some kind of longingness in her. Shaking the thought out of his mind he looked over at Sarah and found that she had fallen asleep leaning on him. He gave a small laugh, picked her up and started for her room. When he got to her room, he saw that Mitsukake was outside the door and he turned when he heard Nuriko coming.  
  
"She's asleep?" he asked.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Hai. I'm just taking her inside to bed."  
  
Mitsukake nodded, "I will help you." He opened the door for Nuriko.  
  
"Arigato." Nuriko entered and laid Sarah on the bed.  
  
Inside, after Nuriko pulled the covers over Sarah, he turned to Mitsukake. "Will she be fine?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "She just needs rest, but other than that she's fine."  
  
Nuriko looked down at Sarah, "I don't know, but there's something about her. Something really troublesome."  
  
Mitsukake placed a hand on her forehead, "I am only a doctor. I heal wounds and illnesses. Unfortunately, I cannot look into the minds of my patients. But I agree with you Nuriko. There is something troubling her. For right now, though, we should let her be."  
  
Nuriko nodded and they both left.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Sarah woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining. First she wondered how she got in her bed and remembered that Nuriko was with her. 'He must have carried me here.' There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She called.  
  
The door slid open and Mitsukake entered. "Ohayo. How are you feeling today?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "Much better, thank you." She looked at the tray that he brought. "What's that?"  
  
"You're breakfast." He set it on the table while she got up and put on a robe. "You seem to be doing fine, but I'll check up on you from time to time today, just in case."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Ok."  
  
Mitsukake turned to leave. "I will be back. Tasuki asked me if I could do something with his hangover."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Tasuki ASKED you something? With a hangover?"  
  
Mitsukake chuckled, "You're right." With that he left.  
  
Sarah smiled and looked at her food. 'He's so sweet. But I still don't know how I ended up here.' She took the chopsticks and started eating. 'I guess I shouldn't get too close to everyone or I'll feel it again.' A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called.  
  
The door opened again and Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri entered. She got up, but Hotohori gestured her to sit back down. "There's no need." He said, "We just came to see how you were."  
  
Sarah smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Hotohori pointed to Chichiri, "Chichiri just had a question to ask you."  
  
Sarah looked at the smiling monk. "Da. Sorry to put you on the spot, no da," Chichiri began. "But since you were from another world and knew all about us. I was wondering if you knew the future of this world, no da." Sarah looked down and nodded. "Do you think you can tell us something, no da?"  
  
Sarah kept looking down for them not to see her tears. 'Is this why they're so kind to me? They want to pump information from me? Should I tell them? For them to accept me, I should. But I don't know if it should be known to them. I do want all of them to live in the end. Instead of just Chichiri, Tasuki, and Miaka.'  
  
Nuriko looked worriedly at Sarah. The whole time he watched her as Chichiri was asking her. "Sarah? Daijoubu?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "I… I just don't know if I'm to tell you or not."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "That makes sense, no da. I think I'll ask Taiitsukun about that."  
  
Sarah looked up at Chichiri a little surprised. 'So it's not just because I have the information. He was curious, but didn't press me to do anything or give anything away.' Sarah nodded. "That sounds like a plan."  
  
Chichiri nodded and turned to Hotohori, "I'll be back, no da." With that he disappeared.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko turned back to Sarah. She looked at them. Then, Hotohori spoke up. "We will leave you alone now, so that you may get ready. The maids have brought several dresses for you to wear. They are in the closet." Sarah nodded as Nuriko and Hotohori left.  
  
She stood up and went to a closet where Hotohori said her clothes were and opened it. Inside, were a variety of dresses in various colors and shades. They were all beautiful. She chose a pale blue dress with a dark blue sash. When the four maids attending Sarah knocked and entered the room, Sarah was still struggling to put on the sash. One of the maids giggled and Sarah looked up and blushed.  
  
"Let us help you, Sarah-sama." One of the maids said.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Thanks."  
  
With the help of the maids, Sarah was properly dressed and she was now practicing how to walk without tipping over. Several minutes later, Sarah was walking across the room but half way she fell. The maids giggled and Sarah blushed. "This is harder than it looks."  
  
The maid closest to her helped Sarah up. "You get used to it. And besides, you are already doing very well."  
  
"Thanks," Sarah said. Then she paused. 'What am I doing? I can't get that close to them. But they are a sweet bunch of girls.'  
  
Another maid placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah-sama? Daijoubu desuka?"  
  
Sarah nodded smiled, "Hai. By the way, are you girls going to always attend to me?" The four nodded. "Then what are your names? I don't just want to call you guys 'You' or 'You there'."  
  
The girls blinked and blushed. "No one has ever asked us that before." One of the girls said.  
  
"Well, I'm no one, so you can tell me." Sara said, practicing again.  
  
The four girls looked at each other and after a moment's pause the smallest girl stepped forward. "My name is Kasumi." Then she turned to the others and gave them a look.  
  
The tallest girl stepped forward, "My name is Kei."  
  
The girl with brown hair stepped forward and smiled, "My name is Jennilee."  
  
The last girl had light brown eyes, "And I am Kozue."  
  
Sarah smiled each in turn, "Nice to meet you! Now... if only I can walk!"  
  
The four girls giggled and continued helping Sarah.  
  
~~~  
  
He was reading voraciously. With the upcoming journey he knew that there wouldn't be anytime to study as much and read as much as he liked. Chiriko sighed. There was so much to learn, all he could do was take in as much as he could. The door opened quietly and he looked to see who it was.  
  
"Sarah-san?" he asked.  
  
Sarah nodded, "Hai." She went over to him and sat next to him. "What are you doing? Studying?"  
  
Chiriko nodded. "I love to study. Always helped calm me a little."  
  
"That's nice." She peered at the scroll he was reading. "So what are you studying now?"  
  
"Nothing much really. I just picked up a scroll. It's about science."  
  
"Oh~. Sounds interesting. You're so lucky to be so smart. I wish I were that smart. Then my classes wouldn't be so hard and difficult."  
  
Chiriko gripped the scroll. "Ne, Sarah-san? May I confide in you?"  
  
Sarah blinked and nodded. "Hai, you can talk to me."  
  
"You know a lot about us, ne? Like what our powers are and such?" Sarah nodded. "Well, sometimes I wish that my power was something other than intelligence."  
  
"Why's that Chiriko? It's really a great power."  
  
"It doesn't even last long. Besides, I'll be a burden to everyone because I'm so weak. If I was stronger like Tasuki-san or Nuriko-san. I'm sure I can be of much more use."  
  
"Chiriko, look at me." Sarah looked into his wavering eyes, "You are so important. Not only are a Seishi but also you're their friend. I don't think I should tell you much about the future but let me tell you this much. You're not a burden and you'll be of much help to the others."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
Sarah interrupted, "No 'but's Chiriko. You're a special and talented boy." Then she winked, "Besides, you gotta keep the balance of intelligence. Too many dummies and you all might not survive."  
  
Chiriko gave a small laugh. The door opened again and a guard bowed.  
  
"Sumimasen, demo... the emperor would like to have a word with both of you."  
  
Chiriko and Sarah looked at each other. "Well, we might as see what he wants." Sarah said, getting up. Chiriko nodded and followed her out.  
  
~~~  
  
The two arrived in the meeting room. When they entered, they found that the rest were already there and the looked up to the see the two of them enter.  
  
"Please have a seat," Hotohori said.  
  
Chiriko and Sarah gave a small bow and sat down.  
  
"Chichiri has just returned from speaking with Taiitsukun and he said that Sarah should not reveal what is about to happen."  
  
Everyone looked at Chichiri and the monk nodded, "Hai, no da. Taiitsukun said that the reason the things are happening is because it's supposed to happen, no da. Good or bad, reveal nothing, no da."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Alright then. I won't reveal anything."  
  
Hotohori nodded, "Now that is done with, let's go down to the docks and help prepare the ship, it almost ready for departure for tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
At the docks, Sarah was busy talking with the Seishi and looking out to the sea. Later, she turned to see Tamahome and Miaka leave. Then she remembered what was going to happen to his family. But she knew that she shouldn't reveal anything. She looked around and spotted Chichiri fishing and she went over to him.  
  
Carefully, she sat down next to him, "Ne, Chichiri? May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"About not telling anything... What if it doesn't make a lot of difference, I still can't tell?"  
  
Chichiri looked at her, "I don't think so, no da. If you think about it, it may affect the future ahead, no da. Although it doesn't seem much of a change right now, there may be major changes later on in the future, no da."  
  
Sarah looked out at the ship, "That makes sense. But there are certain things that I wish I could reveal, but I totally understand." She stood up. "Arigato. I guess I needed someone to make sure I didn't make a stupid mistake and I didn't jump into something."  
  
"That is sometimes the best, no da."  
  
Sarah started leaving, "Matta ne!"  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Sarah stood with Hotohori, as the rest were getting ready to leave. She saw Tamahome walk towards her and had a vague idea what he was going to ask.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Hai." Sarah nodded and went off to the side with Tamahome.  
  
"You knew didn't you?"  
  
Sarah blinked and looked down. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Why didn't tell me?" He said not looking at her.  
  
Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes, "Gomen! But you were there when Chichiri said that I couldn't say anything. Not anything. I wanted tell you. They were so young and innocent. I didn't want it to repeat."  
  
Tamahome sighed, "I understand. I'm sorry. I know you couldn't say anything about our future, but it still hurts the same. I couldn't be there to save them and protect them like I was supposed to. And I guess it made me even more mad that there was someone who knew and there was a way to stop the Seiryuu Seishi from killing them."  
  
Sarah wiped her tears away. "It's all right. Just, be careful on your journey and always live for them. You're a special guy and everyone loves you and cares for you. Don't for get that."  
  
Tamahome looked at her and they both smiled. Together they went back to where everyone else was.  
  
Miaka walked up to them and placed her hands on her hips, "So where were you two?"  
  
Sarah and Tamahome sweatdropped. "We weren't doing anything Miaka. I just had to ask her something really important. That's all."  
  
Miaka looked at Sarah and Sarah nodded, "Honto da yo."  
  
Tasuki walked up and laughed, "I'm sure. Obake-chan was probably getting it on with her to enjoy freedom one last time!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted and Nuriko went behind him and smacked him, sending Tasuki to a nearby tree.  
  
"Ah~! Sarah-san? Could you take a picture of all of us together?"  
  
"Sure," Sarah said.  
  
Sarah waited until everyone was gathered and they posed. "Make sure to take eight, Sarah-san!" Miaka called out.  
  
Sarah nodded and focused the camera. "Minna! Smile!" Eight shots later, each Seishi was holding a picture and looking at it.  
  
Miaka then went up to Sarah, "Ne, why don't you take a picture with everyone? So that when you go back, you have something to remember them by?"  
  
Sarah smiled and the slightest glimmer was seen, "That would be great. But if it's okay with you, can I take them individually with everyone instead of a group? That way it feels more special."  
  
Miaka gave an even bigger smile, "Good idea! Hai! I have plenty of film!" So together they went off to each of the Seishi.  
  
The first person they found was Nuriko. Sarah and Nuriko both semi- faced each other, linked arms and winked at the camera. The next person they found was a reluctant Tasuki. But finally got him to pose. They were both mock glaring at each other but anyone could see the laughter in their eyes. Not to mention that they were both smirking. The picture of her and Tamahome was more normal (Miaka wouldn't have it any other way). They stood next to each other and smiled. Sarah was able to coax Mitsukake to kneel on one knee and then have her sit on his knee and hug him. "I don't mind," she said. "Besides, you were the one who took care of me this whole time!" The picture of her and Chiriko was the cutest. Sarah's face was at level with Chiriko's and the camera came more up close. They were smiling and hugging each other. The picture with her and Chichiri was the most interesting. Sarah was sitting cross-legged, arms stretched out and floating with Chichiri standing behind her, always smiling.  
  
The two girls went to Hotohori. "I want the picture with him to look regal," Sarah told Miaka. They went up to him and Sarah smiled, "Ne, Hotohori? Would you mind taking a picture with me?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head, "No, I do not mind."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Wai!" She pulled Hotohori to a spot where the palace could be seen. "Stand there and look regal Hotohori."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
Sarah and Miaka sweatdropped. "Hai hai."  
  
After Hotohori was posed, Sarah stood slightly in front of him and folded her hands in her sleeves just as Hotohori was doing. Then she looked at the camera serenely.  
  
"Smile!" Miaka said. She took the picture and handed it to Sarah.  
  
"Arigato, Miaka!"  
  
Miaka smiled, "It's no problem."  
  
"Sa, Miaka, you must be going now." Hotohori said.  
  
Miaka nodded and hugged Sarah, "I haven't know you for a while, but you were nice and cool just the same."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Take care Miaka."  
  
Then in turn Sarah hugged the rest of the Seishi. "Minna, take care of yourself. Be cautious. And please, don't take your friendships for granted. You must be strong for the journey ahead of you. Best of luck."  
  
Arigato, Sarah," Nuriko said. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but take care. And be happy.  
  
"Be sure of yourself, no da."  
  
"Be healthy."  
  
"Sarah-san. It was great talking with you. And I'll always remember what you told me."  
  
"Eh~ take care of yourself. And don't take shit from anyone."  
  
"Thank you. I will always live for them."  
  
Sarah smiled, tear shining, "Minna. Ganbatte. Take care!"  
  
Hotohori and Sarah remained until the ship was out of sight. They looked at each other and sighed. "The palace will seem empty from now on," Hotohori commented.  
  
Sarah nodded. They both started to the palace. 


	2. part 2

~~~  
  
Sarah almost reached her room when Hotohori stopped her. "Sarah, I was wondering if you would like to go to court."  
  
Sarah blinked, "Me?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "If you did I figure that you would help me with my situation."  
  
"Situation?" Sarah thought a moment and then a light bulb went off. "Soka! A wife! You still need to find one don't you?"  
  
Hotohori smiled, "Precisely. Maybe if you went to court, you will be able to see if there are any ladies that I may be able to marry."  
  
"I'll help you," Sarah said.  
  
"That is wonderful. Your ladies will help you and then escort you to the room." Hotohori started to leave. "I will see you soon."  
  
Sarah nodded and entered her room. She flopped onto her bed and looked at her pictures. They were nice pictures and each one was unique. That's the way she wanted them. Unique just like each of them. 'I vowed myself never to do this again, but yet I'm making relationships that will be torn down sooner or later.' "How ironic," she said out loud.  
  
A knock came at her door. "Come in," she called out. Jennilee entered and bowed. "Sarah-sama? I'm here to escort you to the baths. The other ladies are waiting.  
  
Sarah blinked, "I'm not having one here?"  
  
Jennilee shook her head, "Iie. You are going to court and it is your first time. You must be properly bathed and prepared for it."  
  
"Well, okay." Sarah followed her out, "If you say so."  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah was sitting in front of the vanity, finishing getting ready. The four ladies were flitting about her finishing the last touches and making sure everything was perfect. Several minutes later, they were done and Sarah stood. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her gowns were full and long made of a lavender light material. Her hair was up extravagantly with several pins in them. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were colored red. Her sparkling blue eyes were accentuated more with a little bit of dark eye makeup. She took up a folding fan and started for the door, slowly.  
  
Kasumi and Kei opened the door for her while Kozue and Jennilee escorted Sarah to court.  
  
~~~  
  
Hotohori inwardly sighed. What he wouldn't give to go and be on the journey with the others. Surely that was more exciting than watching tiresome men be disgustingly polite and "just happen" to mention how available their daughters were. He wondered when Sarah would arrive. And just when he thought of that, the door opened and another lady entered the room. Her fan was held to her face, so he couldn't tell who she was. She slowly made her way to him and gracefully bowed, "Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to meet with you." The lady removed her fan to reveal a smiling Sarah.  
  
Keeping himself from smiling back, he nodded back. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Lady Suki, Your Majesty." "Lady Suki" unfolded her fan and covered her mouth, "I hear that Your Majesty is looking for a bride."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, that is wonderful because I just happen to have someone in mind!"  
  
Hotohori raised an eyebrow, "Really? And who may that be? Your Ladyship?"  
  
Suki laughed, "Oh no, Your Majesty! Not I, for I am already engaged to one called Genrou."  
  
Hotohori barely stopped himself from bursting of laughter at the comment. "Well then, who is it you have in mind?"  
  
"Unfortunately, she isn't present today, but I assure you that the next time I come to court, she will be with me by my side." With a bow Lady Suki turned and left to mingle with the others. Hotohori watched her go, making sure no feeling was shown on his face. He turned his attention to the lords who wanted to discuss matters with him.  
  
Sarah's eyes darted around, looking for her. 'I guess she really didn't come to court.' She sighed, 'I guess that means that I have to go look for you tomorrow.'  
  
Several women went up to Sarah and surrounded her. "Excuse me?" One of them asked, "Are you Lady Suki?"  
  
Sarah snapped her fan shut and smiled, "Hai. May I help you?"  
  
"I am Lady Lie. I was just wondering how you managed to be so close to the Emperor."  
  
Sarah smiled, "I'm not close to him at all."  
  
Another lady spoke up, "It certainly seemed like you were."  
  
"That's just my nature. I'm just a friendly person, getting along with everyone." She said, laughing.  
  
Lie glared at Sarah, "If you aren't looking to be the His Majesty's bride then why are you here?"  
  
"Well, well." Sarah snapped her fan open and started fanning herself. "Isn't someone a little jealous? I'm doing this for a friend, that's why."  
  
"Jealous? Who's jealous? Atashi?" Lie rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh. I'm just warning all the others that I will be Emperor's bride."  
  
"Well, pin a rose on your nose." Sarah retorted.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Sarah turned to leave, "Just what I said."  
  
Lie clenched her fists, "A little cocky aren't we? Chotto!" Lie grabbed Sarah by the shoulder. Sarah turned around and slapped her with her fan.  
  
Sarah pretended to be shocked and gasped. "Sumimasen!! Sumimasen! My goodness! I'm so clumsy, my fan slipped from my hands and I had to make sure it didn't fly out. That would have been so embarrassing. Are you hurt? Daijoubu?"  
  
Lie glared back at her but didn't say anything. With a huff, she turned and left. Sarah looked on. "Honto ni sumimasen!" She called out.  
  
~~~  
  
Several hours later, after the court session was over, Hotohori and Sarah were sitting and talking.  
  
"So were there any prospects?" Hotohori asked Sarah.  
  
Sarah yawned. "None that I saw so far. Especially that Lie-bitch. You definitely don't want her to be your empress." She looked at Hotohori to see him looking sternly at her. "Nani?"  
  
"A lady shouldn't use foul language as that," he scolded.  
  
Sarah sweatdropped. "Gomen, but it's true."  
  
Hotohori slightly laughed, "It does not matter. A lady must be pleasing to listen to."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Hai hai. At any rate, I'll check somewhere else in the palace tomorrow." She yawned again.  
  
"You should get some rest now Sarah."  
  
Sarah blinked at Hotohori, "Daijoubu. I'm fine. But who knew that going to court could be so stressful and boring. Thank goodness I'm not the emperor or empress. I would have gone crazy." She slowly talked herself to sleep while Hotohori looked on with sympathy. The first day was usually tiring. But with practice, one got used to it. Suzaku knows that he is.  
  
Hotohori carefully picked the sleeping girl up and took her to her room. In her room, he set her down on the bed and then looked down at her. She would be uncomfortable sleeping in her gown. However, he was not going to undress her. He went out and beckoned at a nearby servant. "Summon Sarah's ladies-in-waiting."  
  
"Hai." The servant bowed and quickly left. Hotohori closed the door and looked at her.  
  
"You know what though Hotohori?" He heard Sarah say quietly. "Even when you're here at the palace, wishing to go on the journey, they're always thinking about you."  
  
Hotohori carefully sat next to her, "That's nice to hear."  
  
"You have so much to offer and give as a friend. It must be nice to be thought of like that, even if it isn't true love. Close friends are hard to come by. Treasure the moment, Hotohori."  
  
"Surely, you have close friends that care about you," he said softly.  
  
He heard her laugh ironically, "I have no close friends. Friends come and go for me. Either they forget about me or they betray me. It's been like that since the day I was born."  
  
He was glad she couldn't see the shock worn on his face. This girl. This sweet, charming girl did not... No, it couldn't be. "I'm sure there are those who care deeply about you."  
  
"You know what's ironic, I make friends then all of a sudden I lose them. Each one hurts more than the last. The pain of knowing that you lost a friend, physically or emotionally hurts a lot. Hurts to the point where you want to stop it. It makes you think that there's something wrong with you. No, you know that there's something wrong with you. Or why would friends leave just as soon as you made them? I told myself constantly not to get too close, but I end up not listening. So, I get hurt again."  
  
Hotohori's golden eyes sparkled with sympathy. He never knew that she felt that way about people. "I'm sure that you are just thinking that. You are probably exaggerating the situation."  
  
"That's what I thought for a while. But it happens again and again. I tried changing, but that didn't work. So I just be myself and let myself be hurt in the end." Before Hotohori could say something, Sarah interrupted him, "Before I came here, you know what I was doing?" She paused. "I was going to kill myself."  
  
Hotohori started. 'To be hurt that much, she had to resort to that. But on the outside, she seemed so calm and collected. Inside she's so frail and unsure of herself.' "Well, I am glad you ended up here instead. That way I had the chance of knowing you."  
  
"You're just saying that Hotohori. But eventually, you will all leave me. And I get to have more pain to bear." Her voice started drifting off.  
  
"Sarah, listen to me. Everything that you have been saying about yourself is not true. You are a smart, charming woman. You have a lot to offer, just as you are helping me. You will never lose us no matter what."  
  
"I wish I could believe you..." With that, Sarah fell completely asleep.  
  
She was so peaceful sleeping. Yet, she has so many internal struggles. He looked around and spotted something on the table. They were the pictures that Miaka had taken for Sarah. Each picture with each of the Seishi said something about her. With her and Mitsukake, it showed that she was understanding. With Nuriko, she was good company. With Tamahome, she was a good friend. With Chiriko, she was loving. With Tasuki, she had a fun, maybe wild, mischievous look. With Chichiri, someone who takes advice as well as give them. With him, an empress? Hotohori shook his head. That will never happen. He looked down at the sleeping girl. No. This was no time to dream. But in order to repay her kindness he would do something. Then he decided, 'I will make it so that she will not think that way ever again. I will make her realize that she is more than who she thinks she is.'  
  
A soft knock came from the door. Hotohori got up quietly and opened the door to see the four ladies. "Sarah is sleeping. Please attend to her and make sure that she sleeps comfortably." He stepped out of the room and gave them one last look. "And make sure you do not wake her."  
  
The four ladies bowed and quietly entered the room and quietly shut the door.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Sarah awoke to shining day and she glared at it. She turned over to the darker side and tried to go back to bed, but found that she was awake now. 'Sometimes that stupid sun is damn annoying.' She tossed back the covers to see a bath ready and clothes laid out for her. She smiled at the thought of a bath after the boring ordeal the night before and gladly jumped in.  
  
As she stepped out of the bath and put on her robe, her four ladies- in-waiting entered quietly. "Ohayo!" She said.  
  
The ladies jumped and turned. "O- Ohayo, Sarah-sama!" Kei stammered.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Kasumi smiled, "Iie, that's alright."  
  
"So are you girls here to make me pretty again?" Sarah asked jokingly.  
  
The girls laughed. "Not as extravagant." Jennilee said, smiling.  
  
Sarah started putting on her dress and the ladies helped her. Then when she was done getting dressed, she sat down at the vanity, waiting while the ladies put her make up on. "By the way, do any of you girls know Houki?" All four of them nodded. "Where can I find her?"  
  
"I believe it is the east wing of the harem that she is staying at." Kozue replied.  
  
"Great!" Sarah paused, "Uh, which way is the eat wing of the harem?"  
  
The four giggled again. "We will help you get there, Sarah-sama. At any rate, we must be going that way after we finish getting you ready."  
  
"Okay then, let's hurry up the process."  
  
~~~  
  
Hotohori watched in the distance as her ladies were leading Sarah. 'It seems that she does not remember about last night. I suppose it is for the best or our situation may have been a bit awkward.' He looked at her for several more moments and turned to face his advisors.  
  
"Your Majesty, there are some issues to be addressed. Kutou is still invading," one said.  
  
Hotohori nodded, "Then, let us go."  
  
~~~  
  
Soon, Sarah was ready and the four ladies escorted her to the place she wanted to go to. When they arrived, Jennilee turned to Sarah. "Shall we announce your presence to Houki-sama?"  
  
Sarah shook her head, "Iie. You can go now. Thank you for showing me the way." The four ladies bowed and left. When Sarah knew that the girls were gone she did a quick peek into the room she was standing in front of. She saw a mass of purple hair and knew that it was she. 'Now, to find a way to introduce myself... But how?' Sarah leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. Several seconds later, the door slid open and Sarah jumped as someone started to exit the room. The woman turned towards her and Sarah sweatdropped.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going. Sumimasen!" Sarah said bowing several times.  
  
"That's alright," the woman said. "Excuse me, but I don't think I have ever seen you around the palace before."  
  
Sarah sweatdropped again, "Ha- hai! I have just arrived at the palace." She bowed, "I'm Suki. Nice to meet you."  
  
The woman bowed in return, "I am Houki."  
  
Sarah looked at Houki, "I don't think I saw you at dinner yesterday."  
  
"Hai, I wasn't invited for that particular dinner."  
  
"Well, how about tonight?" Sarah asked. Houki shook her head. "Well, I'm inviting you then."  
  
Houki looked up with shock, "Eh?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "You're probably dying to meet the emperor. So why not by meeting him over dinner? Since I'm invited, I'm inviting you. What do you say?"  
  
Houki looked down, "I couldn't possibly."  
  
Sarah waved her hand, "You don't have to repay me or anything. Besides, all the eligible ladies should have an opportunity to meet with His Highness, ne?"  
  
Houki smiled, "Arigato, Suki-san."  
  
Sarah winked, "I will see you for dinner then." With a wave, Sarah left.  
  
~~~  
  
Houki watched as the strange girl rounded the corner. She was a strange girl. Yet charming as well. She was also glad that Suki had invited her to the dinner where she would be able to meet the Emperor, instead of just watching him from a distance and just dream. She turned to her ladies-in-waiting. "Come, we should get to our daily walk." They bowed and started walking.  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah paced back and forth, or rather tried to in her gown, as she waited for Houki's arrival. 'Where the hell is she?'  
  
Her ladies watched as she paced back and forth. "Sarah-sama?" Jennilee asked.  
  
"What is the matter?" Kozue asked.  
  
Sarah looked at the girls, "Ah. Betsuni. I'm just waiting for someone that's all."  
  
Just then Houki arrived and Sarah watched her approach with relief. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
Sarah smiled, "Iie. That's ok. I'm glad that you made it. You look beautiful."  
  
Houki blushed, "Arigato. You look beautiful as well."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Shall we go in?" She nodded at Kei and Kozue, who opened the door for them.  
  
The two ladies entered the room and started mingling. Sarah was making her way toward Hotohori when someone stepped in front of her. "Well, Suki-SAN. I see you have arrived again. I didn't expect you to come back."  
  
Sarah looked back a Lie. "Well, well, Lie-SAN. I see you're here again. After last night's incident, I didn't think that you would show your face here again."  
  
Lie's face turned red as Sarah and Houki went on their way. Houki looked back at the furious lady. "Ne, Sarah-san? Who was that lady?"  
  
Sarah almost snorted, "What lady? She's Lie. And she's definitely NOT a lady. She's really nasty." She snapped her fan open when they arrived in front of Hotohori. She bowed, "Excuse me, Your Highness?"  
  
Hotohori turned to see who was calling him and saw a familiar pair of eyes next to a pair of unfamiliar yet familiar eyes. "Do you happen to remember me, You Highness?" The familiar eyes spoke. Hotohori nodded. "Of course. You are Lady Suki, ne?"  
  
The eyes lit up with pleasure, "I'm so glad you remembered me, Your Majesty! Well, remember what I said the other day?"  
  
Hotohori had to keep himself from laughing. "Why yes, I do believe I remember. However, I did not think that you were true to your word."  
  
Sarah folded her fan shut. "I'm always true to my word, You Majesty. Anyway, here she is." Sarah pointed to Houki who was blushing under her fan. She was actually meeting the emperor.  
  
His Majesty looked at her and smiled, "And what is your name?"  
  
Houki folded her fan and bowed, "I am Houki, You Majesty."  
  
Hotohori started a bit. It couldn't be but it was. She looked almost like Nuriko! "It is nice to meet you, Lady Houki."  
  
For several hours, the two ladies mingled and several times ran into the Emperor. Lady Lie watched with spiteful eyes at the trio. 'What makes them so attractive to the Emperor? I'm the one here with higher rank than those two. I haven't even heard of them before until now.' Then she had a plan. She quickly made her way to them and "accidentally" ran into Suki.  
  
Sarah stumbled slightly when someone ran into her. She was about to tell the person to be a little more careful next time, until she saw who ran into her. Lie was standing in front of her.  
  
"Ara! Gomen nasai! I didn't see you there. Daijoubu? I hope you're not hurt." She said.  
  
Sarah saw the intent in the girl's eyes and she glared. She was about to let her have it when Hotohori grabbed her arm. Sarah turned to him, "Let me go Hotohori. She pissed me off one too many times and she's gonna get it." Hotohori sighed and let her arm go. Sarah stomped up to Lie and gave a chilling smile. "Listen and listen good. You try to do anything like that on purpose again and I'll make sure you pay for it. Got it?"  
  
Lie smirked at her, "Ara. Is that any way for a lady to talk to another lady?"  
  
Sarah smirked at her, "Who ever said that I'm a lady? But I am polite. Unlike someone that's standing in front of me. But if we were in my world, I'd kick you ass right now!"  
  
A startled look came to Lie's eyes while the others who heard her, whispered amongst themselves. "She's from another world." "Did you hear what she called the Emperor?" "Hai, and he didn't become angry."  
  
Ignoring the whispers of the others, Sarah glared at Lie. "Don't mess with me. Ask Hotohori. I'm generally a nice person. I want to be friends with people. But when I get mad, I get mad. So don't start! I don't even want to waste my time to an ass-kissing bitch, who just wants to marry the Emperor and get some power for her daddy. 'Oh no! What will I do?' You know what I say. Shove it."  
  
Through Sarah's whole rant Lie slowly turned red and when Sarah stopped speaking, Lie shook with rage. "You... you..." Without a warning, Lie slapped Houki. Houki stumbled but Hotohori caught her in time.  
  
Hotohori glared at Lie, "What is the meaning of this? She did not do anything to harm you but you had to involve her?"  
  
Sarah glared at Lie, "You low down bitch. You think I'm not going to retaliate because you hit her. She's my new friend. And whoever messes with my friends, mess with me!" Sarah drew her hand back and slapped Lie as hard as she could. Lie fell to the floor and held her face. An elder man rushed forward and held her. "Lie..." Then he glared at Sarah. "This is an outrage! Your Majesty, I request you remove this uncouth witch from the room!"  
  
Hotohori gave a steely look at the man. "Was it not your daughter who instigated this whole situation by purposely running into Sarah?"  
  
The man paused, "Then, because she was lying about who she was! She should not be here!"  
  
Hotohori's steely look was turning into a gaze, "I have invited her to be here. And it is I who will decide things. Please take your daughter and depart."  
  
The man stopped in shock and then glared at Sarah. He then helped Lie up and they both left. Sarah's eyes wavered with rage and she looked down. Still looking down she turned to Houki and Hotohori. "I'll excuse myself now. Gomen, Houki." Not hearing a single word from the others, she dashed out of the room. 'Great now I blew it! I was a total moron in front of those two! Now they're going to be mad at me and tell me to leave or something.' She ran into her room, ignoring the looks of the servants.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Houki stood in front of the door and her hand was poised in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A muffled voice said. "If you're Hotohori. Go away."  
  
"Iie," Houki said. "Houki desu." There was a pause.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Houki opened the door and stepped in. The room was very sunny and bright, but she saw Sarah sitting in front of the vanity, frowning at her image. Sarah looked at Houki through the mirror. "I didn't think you would want to see me again after last night." She said. She got up and gestured to the table. "Please sit while I get someone to bring some tea.  
  
Several minutes later, Houki and Sarah were sitting at the table and were poured some tea.  
  
Sarah held her cup, "Ano, Houki, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I was a total idiot."  
  
Houki shook her head. "Iie. Far from that Sarah-san. You did such a wonderful thing for me yesterday. You help me meet the Emperor, defended me from Lady Lie and you barely know me."  
  
Sarah kept looking down. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't have gotten slapped like that if it wasn't for me."  
  
Houki put her cup down and looked sternly at Sarah. "Sarah-san, please, don't think that. It was only one incident that could not be helped. You did what you thought was right. And personally, it was the right thing, no matter what happened to me."  
  
Sarah looked up at Houki, "Honto? You're not mad that you got slapped? You really shouldn't have been caught in the crossfire like that."  
  
Houki smiled, "If anything I was shocked. I did not expect to be hit in front of the Emperor. So please don't worry."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Arigato. You have no idea what that means to me." Houki smiled back. "So?" Sarah continued, "How did you like Hotohori?"  
  
Houki's face turned slightly pink. "I think he is a wonderful man. I'm surprised that he had not chosen a bride yet."  
  
Sarah sweatdropped, "Well, he had some issues to deal with."  
  
"After you left last night, he did not leave my side at all. We talked the whole time and I was there when he talked with some other people. He also told me that I looked like one of the Seishi."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yup, you look like Nuriko and Nuriko's beautiful. BUT, you're beautiful in your own way, too, Houki-san. Make sure that Hotohori sees that beauty that someone couldn't give him."  
  
"You really think he'll fall in love with me?"  
  
Sarah nodded, "Positive. The first time I saw you I knew that you had to be the one."  
  
"But there are so many other ladies in the court that have a better chance of marrying him. I'm only the daughter of a minor lord of a land at the edge of the border."  
  
Sarah laughed, "Daijoubu. All you have to do is win him with your charm and intelligence. Show him that there's more to you than clothes, looks and manners. I'm positive that you'll win him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Houki asked.  
  
Sarah winked, "Very sure." And the two ladies laughed. A knock came at the door and they stopped laughing. "Come in," Sarah called out.  
  
The door opened and Hotohori stepped in. Houki and Sarah got up. "Please, sit."  
  
Houki bowed at the Emperor while Sarah sat down. She looked at her and then Hotohori. She bowed again. "That is alright. There are things that I must do."  
  
Hotohori smiled and nodded. "Okay, maybe next time." Houki bowed once more and quietly left the room. After Houki left, Hotohori turned to Sarah, who was intently staring at the ground. "Sarah."  
  
"Listen Hotohori, before you say anything else. I just want to say I'm sorry for everything that happened last night. I didn't mean to put you in the position that you were forced into last night. Gomen nasai."  
  
Hotohori went over and sat next to the girl. "There's nothing to be sorry for. After all, it couldn't be helped. It just happened."  
  
"It was all my fault."  
  
Hotohori put his hands on her shoulder. "Sarah, stop doing that to yourself. What happened last night was just one bad incident."  
  
"Yeah, but it was a biggy." Sarah sighed, "And I tried to be so helpful. And you're going to tell me to leave and never come back."  
  
Hotohori gave a small laugh, "I am doing no such thing." Sarah looked up with slight shock. "I came here to thank you for helping me."  
  
Sarah gave a small smile, "Glad I could."  
  
"You're worth a lot. A very special woman, who has a very kind heart. Never forget that. And don't forget. We will never leave you." He reached for the pictures. "We're with you in your heart always. Others may come and go, but we won't, I promise you that. You're never alone. Be happy and be who you are. Be your charming self."  
  
Sarah's eyes filled with tears, "That's the most encouragement I've heard in the longest time." She gave him and hug, "Arigato, Hotohori. I thought what I believed in about people were about to go down the drain."  
  
"When you know you always have people to go back to, you won't hurt as much anymore."  
  
Sarah drew back and blinked, "How do you know what I was going through?"  
  
Hotohori gave her a small, sad smile, "You were talking in your sleep last night and told me."  
  
Sarah looked down, "So I made a fool of myself again?"  
  
"No," Hotohori lifted her face so her blue eyes met his golden eyes, "I think it was the best thing that can happen. You helped me so much, it's my turn to help you. And this seemed the best way to help. Let you know that you will never be alone and you have much to offer. Never forget that."  
  
Sarah started crying, "Arigato, Hotohori!" She hugged him. "Arigato. I think you just helped me want to live again. You, Miaka, and the rest of the Seishi."  
  
Hotohori hugged back and smiled, "I'm glad I could have helped."  
  
For several moments, they hugged and then Sarah started sparking a red glow. They drew apart and blinked, "I guess it's time for me to go." Sarah said, ruefully. Hotohori nodded. "Well, Hotohori, arigato. And sayonara. Thank you." She started to disappear, "Tell Houki-san never to give up. And you Hotohori, don't give her up." Sarah winked. "I won't dread going back. But missing you all won't hurt. It'll give me a warm glow."  
  
She was now half visible when Hotohori looked down. "Your pictures!" He quickly gathered them and thrust them into her hands. Hotohori smiled and his eyes sparkled, "We will miss you. Arigato. Sayonara."  
  
Sarah waved and disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at her ceiling and a face was being focused in and out. When her vision cleared, she found it was one of her closer friends, who knew more about her than others did.  
  
The girl sighed, "Thank goodness, you're conscious. I thought you were going to be in a coma forever."  
  
"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked weakly.  
  
"I came to see if you wanted to go to the movies, and I saw you crumpled on the floor. What happened? Everyone was worried about you?"  
  
Sarah got up slightly, "Really? I'm sorry." She held her head. "Can you get me some aspirin? It's over in my little basket."  
  
"Sure," Hannah went over and rummaged through it. "So what happened?"  
  
"I just- fell."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I was dusting and I lost my footing."  
  
Hannah went back over to Sarah with some water and two pills. "That's not the truth is it?"  
  
Sarah took the pills, "No it's not, but that's what I'm telling everyone. And maybe later on I'll tell you the real reason why."  
  
Hannah smiled, "You know I'm always here to listen. Anyway since you're all better, I'll go tell everyone that you're fine. Get some rest." Hannah started to leave.  
  
"Hannah?" Sarah started.  
  
"Hm?" Hannah turned to Sarah.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah smiled.  
  
Hannah smiled back, "No problem! Get better! See ya tomorrow!" Then Hannah left.  
  
Sarah sat up and felt something in the blankets. Fishing around in her blanket she found what it was. She pulled it out and saw several pictures. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled, 'I'm never alone again. Arigato my dear friends.'  
  
She wiped away her tears and spread out the pictures that were taken of her and the Seishi. 'I will never be alone again.'  
  
Fini  
  
- Ruri-chan 6/01  
  
updated 4/02 


End file.
